New Student or?
by Zealin Chan
Summary: Newbie author , my First fanfic maaf kalau genrenya gak cocok sama cerita.


New Student or?

Disklaimer: tentunya masashi kishimoto

Warning:Gaje, OOC, Typo(author masih baru dalam dunia perfanfican)

Mohon kritik dan saran senpai-senpai

* * *

####ZeA####

"CEWEK" Kiba bersiul dengan nada tinggi sambil mengerling nakal. Yang disiuli hanya menoleh sekilas, tersenyum kecut, kemudian bergegas pergi seakan baru melihat kecoak raksasa dalam kamar mandinya. Bukan hanya satu tapi satu kampung kecoak.

"Kamu terlalu agresif sih! Dia jadi kabur deh!" Seru Rock lee kecewa. Padahal dia berharap dapat menatap wajah manis cewek tadi lebih lama.

"Kalo aku diem aja, dia juga bakal tetep kabur, _man_!" Sahut Kiba sok _cool_.Sekarang ia melirik kearah cewek lain yang baru masek kafe. 'Cewek itu kereen juga' taksirnya dalam hati. 'Wajah polos nyaris tanpa make-up, tapi bening banget! Badannya mungil tapi cukup berisi. Digrape-grape asyik tuh!' Mata Kiba yang jail mengarah kepinggul dan dada. Kalau cewek itu ayam panggang, Kiba pasti sudah tengglam dalam ilernya.

"Kib, cewek itu ….." Rock lee seperti biasa punya pendapat yang sama dengan Kiba. Dan Rock lee tau fakta ini. Kadang Rock lee heran, dia sebenarnya bersahabat dengan Kiba karna selera mereka banyak yang sama, atau karna saking lamanya mereka bersahabat hingga saling mempengaruhi selera masing-masing?

Rock lee hanya bisa bengong melihat tempat duduk yang tadinya diduduki sahabatnya itu telah kosong. Kalimatnya tidak pernah selesai, menggantung begitu saja. Rupanya Kiba bergerak cepat. Rock lee dapat melihat sahabatnya itu sudah duduk disamping cewek cantik yang baru lewat. Rock lee geleng-geleng. Sempat bingung mau berbuat apa. Akhirnya ia memutuskan bergerak kearah mereka. Rock lee sempat curiga Kiba memiliki darah _superhero,_ hingga ia bias mencelat dalam sekejap. Mungkin jenis _superhero_ yang menggunakan lawan jenis sebagai katalisnya.

"Aaaaaah, Rock lee!" Kiba berdiri, kemudian memeluk Rock lee seakan mereka sudah satu abad tidak bertemu. Tidak bukan memeluk. Tapi meremas sekuat tenaga. "Cewek ini milik gue" desisnya tajam kearah telinga Rock lee. Rock lee hanya bisa mengangguk kecil kemudian mengernyit. Mau gimana lagi? Rasanya ia takkan sanggup masuk sekolah kalu tulang iganya rontok semua.

"Hinata, ini Rock lee, sahabatku" Kiba terrsenyum, mengeluarkan daya pikat sampai nyaris melampaui batas maksimum.

Rock lee nyengir, terpaksa. Kayaknya Kiba sok mengenal Hinata lamaaaa banget. Tapi toh Hinata gak keberatan. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Yang membuatnya semakin manis.

"Rock lee" Sahut Rock lee sambil menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Hinata" saut gadis itu pendek. Poninya jatuh menutupi dua bola mata cerdas berbentuk bulat. Saat Hinata tersenyum, rasanya semua warna didunia menjadi lebih cerah lagi. Sejenak Rock lee merasa menyesal tidak bergerak lebih cepat. Dalam hati ia hanya dapat berharap Hinata memiliki adik atau kakak-minimal sahabat-yang bisa dikenalkan padanya kelak.

Kiba menginjak kaki Rock lee. Rock lee hanya bisa melotot, kemudian sadar pada arah tatapan Kiba. Dengan enggan ia melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu sekolahnya dimana?" Tanya Kiba sok basa basi.

Hinata menjawab dengan hati-hati "Besok hari pertama saya di SMA Konoha"

Belum sempat Rock lee berkomentar, setidaknya menunjukan kalau dia cukup cerdas dan layak dijadikan pacar, Kiba sudah memotong, "Wah, sama dong! Aku sama Rock lee dikelas II-1 kalo kamu?"

"wah saya belum tau bakal dikelas mana. Kan saya belum kesekolah" jawab Hinata dengan nada ringan.

"Besok janji ketemuan ya!" Kiba masih saja nekat, dan mengeluarkan rayuannya: senyum maut penuh madu memikat.

Rock lee akhirnya pasrah.

"Boleh" sahut Hinata.

"Kapan-kapn kencan yuk?" desak Kiba.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Yakin kamu mau kencan sama saya?" Tanya Hinata sambil terkekeh, seakan Kiba baru saja mengeluarkan lelucon.

"Tentu dong" Sahut Kiba bersemangat.

"Oke aku tunggu ya"

Kiba sumringah. Rock lee kesal sendiri dikacangin dari tadi. Tak diberi kesempatan berbicara.

####ZeA####

.

.

.

.

.

"Kok dia belum masuk ya, Lee?" Kiba gelagapan, panik sendiri. "Padahal bel masuk udah bunyi anak-anak udah rebut aja, katanya bakal ada anak baru yang keren abiz. Bakal sekelas ama kita gak ya?" Rock lee mendengus. "Tauk! Nyasar, kali? Namanya juga anak baru" Rock lee berlagak sok cuek.

Kakasi-sensei, guru geografi memasuki kelas. Dengan wajah malas seperti biasa. Kelas yang tadinya ramai seperti pasar, langsung mendadak hening bagai kuburan.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" sahutnya _to the point_.

Kiba seperti orang yang baru diestrum aliran listrik dahsyat. Ia melirik Rock lee yang tampak bagaikan kerupuk dicemplungkan kedalam air got.

Para murid langsung kasak kusuk. Penuh spekulasi. Apa benar murid baru sebegitu mempesonanya?

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pindahan dari Iwagakure" sahut Kakashi sensei lagi.

Sosok seorang remaja cowok yang wajahnya sejuta kali lebih ganteng disbanding Kiba masuk. Semua cewek langsung ber-oooohh dan aaaahh ria. Terpikat oleh sang anak baru.

"Dan perkenalkan Hyuga Hinata"

Sosok Hinata melangkah masuk, dunia Kiba mendadak ceria dan berwarna.

'tapi kok ada yang aneh ya? Kenapa Hinata gak pake seragam?' piker Kiba mulai heran.

"Hyuga Hinata, adalah wali kelas kalian yang baru" sahut kakashi sensei lagi(?)

Mata Hinata menyapu seluruh ruangan. Senyumnya merebak (agak terlihat seperti seringai jahil).

"Halo semua! Terutama yang dibelakang, sebelah pojok kiri. Namamu Kiba kan?"

Wajah Kiba memerah, dia merasa sangat malu ternyata cewek yang ditaksirnya adalah seorang guru sekaligus wali kelasnya sendiri.

'Rasain kamu Kiba! Makanya jadi orang jangan serakah' batin Rock lee tertawa melihat reaksi Kiba.

THE END

* * *

Maaf kalo akhirnya garing n bahasanya aneh, maklum first fanfic. I'm Newbie ^_^


End file.
